Ethus
Created by /u/gingecharmander GEOGRAPHY Similar to the Aegean. The climate is light and warm most of the time with valleys broken up by rolling hills. BIOLOGY/ETHNICITY The People of the Hive are a relatively unknown race. They refer to themselves as the One, those who have come in contact with them before have taken to calling them Hive Minds. Similar in builds to humans the Hive Minds tend to be lanky, hairless and remarkably similar to each other. The most notable fact is that a singular Hive Mind intelligence can inhabit multiple bodies. This is explained as a specialized form of telepathy. The bodies are divided into two types Drone and Entity. An Entity is the Hive Mind's true body if this body where to die the intelligence dies with it regardless if it is within the body at the time. A Drone is a simple biological body an Entity can create and inhabit. No more then three drones can be sustained by an Entity at a time and only one can be actively controlled at a time. While a closely guarded secret the Hive Minds average lifespan is 126.13 years however some have allegedly lived much longer... HISTORY The Hive Mind despite their claim to have vast knowledge no little of their own past. The Hive Minds fought each other in countless wars and feuds that were older then the land they fought on. Their recorded history begins with the tales of The Great Patriarch. The first Hive Mind to develop a Drone, The Great Patriarch lead his tribe to unite warring factions and create the Great Hive. The Great Patriarch preached that advancement could only come from unity and peace with others. One day the Great Patriarch disappeared some believe he died others that he ascend to the heavens. The new nation held an election and the new leader took his title to honor the memory of their leader. The 341st Patriarch slighted in a trade deal ruled that island would be off limits and closed the ports. The mourning period is over and the new Patriarch is ready to look out at the world again. SOCIETY The Hive Mind government has been explained as a Democratic Monarchy. A Hive Mind is elected to the position of Patriarch which is filled until death. After 10 days of morning the next Patriarch is chosen. Only one 'city' exists known at the Great Hive this is where the Patriarch lives. Hive Minds tend to be solitary and will make Hives across the land often disguised as part of the land. The Patriarch's word is law and it can only be changed by the acting Patriarch. Due to their history Hive Minds are distrustful of each other but believe that safety is only found in unity will fight to the death to for their countrymen but always count their change. CULTURE Passionate by nature the Hive Minds are known to swing from extremes. While hard to get on one's good side a Hive Mind is a friend for life but if you slight one their pettiness knows no bounds or limits. Hive Minds can tell each other apart easily and find it unusual that outsiders do not see what they do. For this reason those who interact with outsiders the most have taken to wearing name tags and clothing to distinguish themselves better. Hive Minds do not impress their faith on each other but only one reigns in the area, the faith of the Great Patriarch. Those who do not believe in his divinity simply do not have a faith and are treated no differently. Added section: Others looking in believe the people of the land to be a many bodied singular. This is not the case while indistinguishable from each other to outsiders the Hive Mind people pride themselves as individuals and are often fiercely competive in building projects and crafts competing for fame and recognition within the nation. Scholars and historians have theorized this has replaced the need for violent warfare they experienced the past. Reputation is the standard in society those who produce the most goods or the highest quality or those valued and most often found among the Patriarch. Since beginning to open ports it is not uncommon for lower standing Hive Minds to attempt to sell their crafts and services abroad where they believe competition to be less. OCCURRENCE OF MAGIC While the Hive Minds do not see themselves as magic users there abilities have been people who believe their drone creation falls under this aspect. MAJOR EXPORTS/IMPORTS Because of their isolationism the Hive Minds did not benefit from the advancements of other nations and are eagerly looking for trade deals to bolster this area. What the Hive Minds lack in science they make up in building prowess and artisan crafts. Posts: The Hive Hive: The Briefest History of the One People of Ethus The Rise of Champion Horace Ignatio: part 1 Striving to Enter a Modern Global World Things that go bump in the woods aren’t always foes Who are our new brothers and sisters Ethusian Government: who are all these people around the Patriarch WSW: Flying Higher and Longer Than Before The Reasoning for the Zoological Park You got animals? We want them! Ethusian Flag The Opening of the Ethusian Zoological and Botanical Gardens Things that go bump in the woods aren’t always friends either